The Tale of the Mysterious Eye
by Frostpoint26
Summary: A man discovers a mysterious eye ball on a beach in Fort Lauderdale, FL.
1. The discovery

I was sitting on my couch watching TV simply because there was nothing to do and I was board. I changed channels until I came across the news. The weather man was talking about the weather. He was saying "_Today's weather here in Fort Lauderdale, FL is a sunny 90F degrees, it's a freezing -20F degrees in Ontario, Canada._"

I decided to go for a walk on a beach since it was such a nice day. I was walking along the beach when I spotted something in the distance, curious, I got closer. When I got closer, I discovered it to be a blue and sandy colored 'ball' like thing. At that point I got even more curious and got closer. The 'ball' turned out to be a large eye ball the size of a softball.

It startled me a bit, first of all, the fact that it was an eye ball, and second, the size of it. It looked at me with a lifeless look in its eye. After looking back at it for a little bit, I decided to touch it to see if it was real, which I did regret, simply because it was a little bit slimy.

After what seemed like 20 minutes or so, I heard a high voice say "Hey mister, is that a ball?" I looked to my left to see a little girl that looked no more than nine years old. "No," I replied, "It's an eye ball." When I said this she made a grossed out face (which I found funny) and got closer. She got about three feet from it before she went "EW!" and turned around yelling "MOMMY! MOMMY! I JUST SAW A EYE!" I felt bad for her and at the same time I felt like laughing.

After ten more minutes of looking at it, I decided to take it to the police. But, I did not want to carry it in my hands because it was slimy, so I looked around and and saw a gallon sized Ziploc bag ten feet away the girl had dropped in her mad rush to get away from the eye. I got up and went to pick it up; it had 16 seashells in it, each about one to two inches in length. I gently took the shells out and put them on the sand and went back to the eye. I pick it up and put it in the bag. I started walking towards my car about 1,000 yards away. It was a tan 2010 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

I got in, started it and went to the local police station. 15 Minutes later I arrived and parked my Jeep next to a white Fort Lauderdale police car and went inside. The desk clerk who was wearing a white polo shirt and 'working' on his computer. He saw me and smiled at me and asked in a deep voice "Hello sir, how may I help you?" I held up the bag I had and said "I found this on the beach." He looked at it for a minute and asked with a confused look on his face "What is that?" "An eye ball from the looks of it." I replied. He replied with a snort "I see that. What's it from?" "I don't know." I responded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me call the Chief." the clerk said. He picked up the phone and pressed some buttons. "Hello sir. Yes someone's here. No, he is not here to turn himself in. He has what appears to be a large eye ball." He had an irritated look on his face and continued. "No, I'm not joking. Yes sir." (I did not hear the other side of the phone call.) He hung up the phone and said to me "He will be here in a few minutes, please take a seat." "Okay." I replied.

Ten minutes later the Chief entered the room, he was also wearing a white polo shirt and black pants. He looked in my direction and walked to the desk, talked to the clerk for two minutes, looked at me and motioned for me to come over. As I came over he said "What's your name son?" "Paul." I replied. He smiled and said "I'm Robert, Chief of Fort Lauderdale Police." "Nice to meet you." I replied. "So, what's this 'eye ball' Brad told me about?" Robert asked me. I showed him the bag and said "Found it on the beach a mile from here." "Really?" He said with a surprised look on his face. "Let me see it." I handed him the bag. He turned it over in his hands several times with a curious look on his face. He then asked "Where did you say you find it?" The beach." I responded.

He looked at me and said "Come with me." He started walking to the door he came in from, opened it and looked at me. I walked past him and he followed, closed the door behind him and went behind his desk and sat down, I sat down as well; he picked up the phone on the desk, pushed two buttons and waited. 5 seconds later he said "Hello and I'm doing good Gloria. Can you connect me to the Fish and Game please? Thank you." He waited another minute and said "Hello Jack, I'm doing well. I'm calling because there is a man by the name of Paul here who found what looks like a large eye ball. No, I'm not joking. It's about the size of a softball. Yes, I'm serious. Okay, I'll send him your way. Good bye." He hung up the phone and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write something down. Half a minute later he looked at me and held out the piece of paper and said "Here is the address for Fish and Game, take your eye and go see him. Be sure to ask for Jerry specifically." I got up, grabbed my Ziploc bag and said with a smile. "Thank you." I left his office, said bye to Brad and left the building, got in my Jeep; started it, and left the police station.

I got on the interstate, drove for ten miles and got off it, five minutes later I found the Fish and Game building, pulled into the parking garage, went to the 3rd floor and parked my Jeep.

I went in and walked to the front desk and asked "Can I see Jerry?" "Why?" The clerk ask, "The Chief of Police sent me to see him, that's why." I replied.

"Okay, give me a minute. What's your name?" He replied. "Paul." I said. He pick up the phone and pressed some buttons, 10 seconds later he said. "Hello Jerry.

There is a man here. Yes it is. Okay I'll send him up." He then hung up the phone, looked at me and said "Take the elevator to the 5th floor and just follow the signs." "Okay, thank you." I replied.

I took the elevator to the 5th floor and after five minutes of wandering I found the door, it said on the frosted door glass: 'Jerry Griffin' then below it said: 'General Manager'. I knocked on the door, someone said "Come in." from the inside. I opened the door and was greeted by who I assumed to be Jerry. He said

"You must be Paul; I'm Jerry, nice to meet you." "I am, and same to you."

"So, were this eye ball Robert told me about?" Jerry asked "Here it is." I responded. He went wide eyed when he saw it. "He wasn't kidding when he said softball sized! Where did you find it?!" He asked. "The beach." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's it from?" Jerry asked. "I don't know." I replied. I thought it was funny that he had asked that, he is the GM of Fish and Game after all. "Can I see it?" he asked. "Sure." I responded as I handed him the bag. He turned it over and over in his hands several times.

Five minutes later he had not said anything, I sighed out of boredom, so I looked around, there was not much in his office, there was a picture, some boxes in the corner, and a trash can, I then pulled out my iPhone to play Angry Birds. 15 minutes later Jerry started to say something to himself "Maybe it's from a… No, it's too small for that." "To small for what?" I questioned. "A whale." He answered without look up. _'Man I'm bored.'_ I thought to myself.

Jerry's POV

'_Darn. Man, I'm really stumped.'_ I looked up at Paul; he was playing on his iPhone. _'Well, I'm going to take this to the Lab, maybe they can figure it out. It's looks very fish like.'_ "Hey Paul?" "Yea?" he replied. "I'm going to take this to our Lab. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine."

"Okay, give me your number and I'll call you when we figure out what it is."

"Fine with me."

I handed him a piece of paper and a pen. A minute later gave them back with his number on the paper. "Thank you. Paul?" I said.

"Reynolds and No problem."

Paul's POV

I got up and shook his hand. "Have a nice day." He told me as he got up too.

"Same to you."

We both left the office and went towards the elevator. As we got in a pushed the 1st floor button and Jerry pushed the 2nd floor one.

Nobody's POV

As the elevator stopped at the 2nd floor Jerry got off with eye in hand, leaving Paul alone in the elevator. Two minutes later the elevator stopped at the 1st floor and Paul got off and headed for the restroom, he really needed to go.

_Meanwhile…_

Jerry had just arrived at the double doors of the lab, pulled out a key card and slid the card through the card reader, the red light went to green and a buzzer went off. Jerry pushed one of the doors open and went inside. He walk up to a man in a lab coat and said "Hey Frank, I got something for you."

"Is it Starbucks coffee and Dunkin Donuts?"

"No."

"Darn."

Turning around Frank looked at Jerry and said "Then what do you got?" "A large eye ball." Jerry said holding up the bag he had in his hand. "Your Jok…" Frank stopped and went wide eyed when he saw the eye. "Where did you get that?!"

"A man came in with it."

"Where did he get it then?!"

"I think he said it was… The beach."

"What's it from?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know."

"Well let me see it then."

"Okay." Jerry handed the bag to Frank.

Frank looked at the eye very closely while turning it over and over in his hands. (There sure is a lot of turning things over huh?)

Frank's POV

'_A Swordfish maybe? Not quite sure though.'_

Frank looked at it a little longer. "You know what Jerry?" Frank said.

"What?"

"I can't figure it out."

"Really?"

"Well, at least not right now."

...

...

"What's the name of that guy who brought this in?" Frank asked.

"Paul Reynolds."

"Do you have his number?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I want to talk to him."

"Okay. I'll bring him here when he come back."

"Alright."

Jerry left the lab and ten minutes later he was back in his office.

Jerry's POV

_'Now, were did I put that paper with his number at?'_ Jerry thought to himself.

"Ha! Here it is!" he cheered to himself.

Two minutes later he was on the phone waiting for Paul to pick up."

Nobody's POV

_Meanwhile…_

Paul was sitting at the computer when his phone rang. He Picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

_"Hello Paul, it's Jerry."_

"Hello, did you find anything on the eye ball?"

_"No, but one of the guys at the lab here wanted to talk to you."_

"Oh, do you know why?"

_"No, forgot to ask why?"_

"Oh, okay. When do you want me come in?"

_"Today would be good._

"Okay, what time?"

_"Any time that is convenient for you."_

"Okay, I'll be by in a little bit."

_"Okay, that will be great. Bye"_

"Bye"

With that Paul hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, left and locked his house and left in his car.

_Meanwhile..._

Frank was still looking at the eye ball, but now he had taken the eye out of the bag, and had put it in one of the scanning machines. He was watching the computer as it scanned the eye. _'Where did this eye from?'_ He thought.

_Meanwhile…_

Jerry's POV

I was waiting for Paul at my desk since there was nothing important to do. Ten minutes later the desk phone beeped once, then a man's voice came started talking _"Mr. Griffin, there's a man here to see you."_

"What's his name?" I asked.

"_Paul Reynolds."_

"Send him up then."

"_Yes sir."_

With that, the phone beeped again. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the office door. "Come in." I said. The door opened at reveal Paul. "Hello Paul." I said. "Hello Jerry. So, where is the 'man in the lab' you said wanted to talk to me?" He asked jokingly.

"Well, he is in the lab." I replied with just a much humor as I got up from my chair.

We both left the office and started heading to the elevator, five minutes later we both got on the elevator and I pushed the 2nd floor button. Three minutes later we got off and he followed me to the lab.

Nobody's POV

They both walked in and walked up to Frank. "Hey Frank, guess who I brought." Frank turned around and said "Well hello, you must be Paul Reynolds.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank turned around and said "Well hello, you must be Paul Reynolds."

"Yep. So, how can I help you?" Paul replied.

"I wanted to talk about the eye ball you brought in."

"Okay."

Jerry brought up two chairs and offered Paul one. "Thanks." Paul said.

"So, what do you need to know?" Paul asked.

"Were did you find it? Frank asked.

"At the beach, about three feet from the water."

"Okay. Was there anything around it that seemed unusual?"

"No, I don't think so…" Paul said in deep thought.

"Okay."

"I can show you where I found it."

"That would work."

The three got up and left the lab, got in the elevator. Jerry pushed the button for the first floor. The elevator stopped and they got out and left for Paul's and Frank's cars, Paul and Jerry stopped and looked at were Frank was standing when they heard a beep and about fell over laughing. Frank's car was a bright pink Toyota Prius. "WHAT!" Frank yelled embarrassed. "It's my wife's car!"

"Sure it is." Jerry said.

"It is!"

"Then why are you driving it?"

"Mine's in the shop."

"Well I will be riding with Paul then."

"That's fine with me." Paul said.

Jerry got in with Paul and they left with Frank following behind them. Ten minutes later they arrived at the beach parking lot, parked their cars and got out. Paul led them to the spot where he remembered were he found the eye ball. As they reached the site they all stopped and looked in shock at a backhoe digging up an area by the water. "What's going on?" Paul asked.

"I, don't know." Jerry said.

Jerry walked up to one of the men working there and asked. "Excuse me. What's going on here?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." The man said.

"I'm the General Manager of Fish and Game so you will tell me." Jerry said while handing him his business card.

"Oh, okay then, well we have been ordered by the Government to dig up this area in search of an eye ball about the size, of a softball I think."

"The Government?"

"Yes."

"You do know that you can be fined for not going though Fish and Game right?"

"The Government said we didn't have to."

"Yes you do. Now stop what you're doing before I call the police."

"We don't have to stop."

"On what grounds?"

"These." The man pulled a gun out from behind his vest and pointed it at Jerry who held up his hands.

"Who the heck are you?!

"My name is Gus Spooner and I work for the FBI."

Just then there was a siren herd in the distance.

"Okay, who called the cops?! Gus demanded.

"I did." Everybody looked the Jerry's left to see a man also holding a gun and pointing it at Gus.

"And who are you?! Gus demanded again while pointing his gun at the new guy.

"I'm Chief Robert Jackson of the Fort Lauderdale police."

Just then a 2012 Jeep Wrangler Coast Guard unit showed up that sent sand flying. The Jeep stopped and two men got out holding guns and one yelled "FREEZE!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Jeep stopped and two men got out and one man yelled "FREEZE!"

Everybody at the site stopped what they were doing and raised their hands. "Ray

Roaster drop your gun and hands on your head!" The man said.

Ray did as he was told and Robert picked up the gun and handed it to the other man. "Roaster you are under arrest for the use of a false FBI ID and carrying a gun without a weapons permit." The man said and then the second man went and handcuffed Ray, and put his gun away. He walked Ray off the beach and to a black Chevy Suburban; where a man in a black suit was waiting for him.

"The rest of you need to move this equipment off the beach, now." Everybody but

Paul, Jerry, Frank, and Robert went and moved the equipment off the beach and back onto the semi truck trailers.

The first man then put his gun away and walked towered Paul, Jerry, Frank, and

Robert. "Glad you called Robert; we've been looking for him for past three months." The man said.

"It's was no problem Steve." Robert replied.

Paul, Jerry, and Frank were standing off to the side when Steve noticed them and asked. "I'm sorry, who are there three?"

"Paul Reynolds, Jerry Griffin and..."

"Frank." Frank finished for Robert.

"I'm Steve Jackson, Robert's brother."

"Well hello." Jerry said.

"Who was that man?" Paul asked.

"Ray Roaster, but that's all I can tell you." Steve said. He then got close to Paul and whispered in his ear, "It's top secret. FBI stuff."

"Okay then."

After a few more minutes of talking the second man then called, "Steve! The feds have him, time to head back!"

"Alright Ryan, I'll be there in a minute!" Steve called back. "Well, I'm afraid I've got to go. It was good seeing you again Robert, Jerry, Paul, Frank.

Have a nice day." With that he walked to the Jeep, got in and left.

…

…

"Well that was an interesting 30 minutes or so." Frank said breaking the silence.

"Yes, yes it was." Robert agreed.

"Well, let get back to what we came here for. What do you say?" Jerry asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Paul said.

"You guys do that, I'm going to finish my walk." Robert said.

"Aright, have fun."

Robert left and the boys walked to where the backhoe was digging. After a minute Frank said, "Well there's nothing to see here, now."

"Guess not." Jerry said.

They all walked back to the parking lot, got back into their cars, and left.

_Later..._

As they pulled into the Fish and Game parking garage Jerry said sarcastically,

"Well that was fun."

"Yep."

They walked to the Fish and Game building Frank said, "Well, I'm going to do a little more research on that eye ball."

"That's fine." Jerry said.

"Well I'm going to head on home."

"Alright, well bye."

"Bye."

Paul left, walked to his car, got in and left for home..

_Meanwhile..._

Jerry was sitting in his office, bored. _'There is nothing to do!'_ He though as he spun around in his chair. _'I guess I'll go though those boxes.'_ he thought as he got up and went to the boxes, opened one, and looked inside, "That's where that went!"

_Meanwhile..._

Frank was sitting in front of the eye ball staring at it, while the eye stared right back. At first glance people would think he was having a staring contest with it.

"What on earth is this from?" Frank asked himself. He then turned to the super computer next to him, he opened up the web browser and went to Google, he typed: NOAA sea life department' and pressed enter. He picked the first link on the screen: 'NOAA Sea Life', _'Hmm, I think I'll start with small whales.'_

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright Ray, what's this eye ball you keep talking about?" A man questioned.

Ray Roaster, as you might have guessed, was at the FBI building being questioned.

"It's an eye ball that washed up on the beach yesterday." Ray said.

"Were is it now?"

"Now why would know?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"Answer the question!" The man said slamming his fist on the medal table.

"Okay, okay. I think it's at the Fish and Game in Fort Lauderdale."

"Why is it there?"

"I don't know!"

"That's all I need to know." With that the man left and two minutes later another

FBI agent came in and escorted Ray to the Fort Lauderdale jail.

_Later..._

Two black Chevy Suburban's pulled up out front of the Fish and Game building, three men got out of each SUV, and walk inside. As they walked up to the front desk one asked, "We want to speak with your boss." as he showed him his badge.

"Mr. Griffin? Okay give me a minute." the desk clerk said as he picked up the phone.

_Meanwhile..._

Jerry's POV

I had gone though all the boxes and was sitting in my chair when my desk phone beeped and someone said _"Mr. Griffin. There are six men from the FBI here to see you."_

"T-the FBI?!" I asked startled.

_"Yes sir."_

"Well send them up."

_"Yes sir."_

There was another beep but no one said anything. Ten minutes later the six men came in and one said, "Jerry Griffin I demand that you tell me where the eye ball is."

"The eye ball? Oh, that eye ball. Just follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Still Jerry's POV

As we walked from the elevator heading towered the lab the men were talking with one another, I paid no attention to them. Five minutes later we reached the lab, I was just about to put my ID card in the card scanner when there was a buzz, and one door opened to reveal Frank, "Well hello Frank, fancy meeting you here." I joked.

"Yes it i-Hey!" Frank half played along, half yelled as he was pushed aside by one of the men.

"Were is the eye ball?" One man asked.

"Joseph, I found it." Another man said.

"Let me see it." Joseph said as the man handed him the eye. A minute later he said, "This is not an eye ball."

I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing as how dumb this man was.

"Where's the eye ball?! Joseph demanded.

"What eye ball?" Frank asked pretending he didn't know.

"Don't you play dumb with me! If you don't tell me where it is, I'll arrest both of you."

"You can do that? Wow, were have the laws gone." I asked sarcastically.

"That's it! Jeremiah, arrest them!"

"Joseph calm down. You know I can't." Jeremiah said.

"Do it now or I'll fire you!"

"You can't do that either."

"Yes I ca-"

I had blocked them out. This argument went on for a few more minutes. I whispered to Frank, "Call security. But use the phone, not the loud speaker."

"Okay." He whispered back and walked over to his desk in the lab, picked up the phone, and waited a minute before saying something I could not hear.

_Meanwhile…_

Frank's POV

"_Security."_

"Yes, can you send some men to the lab on the second floor. We have a three year old FBI agent arguing with an adult FBI agent."

"_Your joking. Is this Frank?"_

"Yes it is and I'm not joking."

"_Okay, five men will be there in five."_

"Okay." After I hung the phone up, I walked back to Jerry and whispered, "Five men will be here in five minutes."

"Okay." He whispered back.

Six minutes later there was a buzz and then both doors opened to reveal five men, and thrangly the FBI men did not hear the buzz.

Nobody's POV

As the six men walked in, one went to talk to Jerry and asked, "Well, where is the FBI agent that is throwing a fit?"

"Over there." He replied while pointing to the two men fighting.

"Hey kids!" The man yelled.

"I am not a kid!" Joseph yelled.

"Then quit acting like one."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, and keep your trap shut."

Joseph began to say something but stopped and closed his mouth. "Thank you. Now, will someone please tell me what's going on? And why there are FBI agents in here." The security guard asked.

After a minute, Jerry began, "The FBI are here to I assume, to take the eye ball to a 'secret base' of theirs."

"What eye ball?" The guard inquired.

"This one." Frank said while showing him the eye.

"That's no eye ball!" Joseph yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you, so shut your mouth. Anyway, have you talked to the police about this?" The guard asked.

"Yea, they actually sent the man who found it here." Frank answered.

"Cool. Then why is the government here?"

"I don't know, ask Jerry."

"I don't know either." Jerry said.

"Ok, than why are you here?" The guard questioned.

"Not telling you." Joseph stated.

Just then one of the other security guards walked over to the guard talking to Frank and whispered to him.

The first guard's POV

"Jack." The guard whispered.

"Yes Lucas?" I asked.

"I just got word that two black Chevy Suburban's just got towed."

"Okay." I then thought, _'I can't wait to see the look on Joseph's face then I tell him.'_

Nobody's POV

Hey Joseph." Jack called.

What?" Joseph asked flatly.

"Your Suburban's just got towed."

"So?" Joseph said asked and ten seconds later the look on his face was priceless to everybody in the room. He then screamed, "OH MY GOSH! MY BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME!" as he ran to the door and started beating on the door.

"H-hold on, let me open it for you!" Jerry yelled laughing.

Jerry opened it and Jack ran to the left, "Wrong way! Frank yelled.

Joseph stopped, did a 180, and ran. As he ran passed the door he yelled, "Thank you!"

Everybody watched from the door as Joseph ran to the end of the hallway and into the wall and fell down. "Did he knock himself out?" Lucas asked. A second later he got up and went left.

"He went the wrong way." Jack said quietly. 30 seconds later they saw Joseph running to the right. As the sound of Joseph's feet hitting the tile floor got softer everybody burst out laughing. As everybody calmed down Jack's radio stated talking _"Deranged lunatic in first floor lobby. Backup needed immediately, over."_

"Oh boy, we better go."

Everyone but Jerry and Frank started running for the stairs, Jerry and Frank walked along behind.

"_Meanwhile…_

"Sir, put the lamp and the gun down!" A man yelled.

"Were is my Chevy?!" Joseph demanded.

The first floor lobby was in total chaos, several people were hiding behind chairs, a kid was crying, and ten security guards were pointing their guns at Joseph as Jack's team and the rest of the FBI came running into the lobby with their guns raised. "Joseph First put your gun down now!" Jeremiah demanded.

"I WANT MY SUV NOW!"

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on The Tale of the Mysterious Eye…_

"_Joseph First put your gun down now!" Jeremiah demanded._

"_I WANT MY SUV NOW!"_

_*BANG*BANG*BANG*_

_Now, on The Tale of the Mysterious Eye…_

"DUCK!" Jack yelled.

Everybody ducked as bullets whizzed over their heads. "JACK! Call the police!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Aright!" Jack yelled back as he quickly as possible made his way to the desk were the clerk was hiding.

"You Cop! Help us!" The clerk panicked.

"Okay!" Jeremiah yelled as he pick up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. There was one ring and a female voice said, _"911 what your emergency?"_

"There's a deranged man in the Fish and Game building, shot were fired!"

Just then more shots were fired, *BANG*BANG*

"_Please hold while I connect you to the police."_

"_What the heck is going on there?!"_ The Chief of police, Robert Jackson demanded.

"A deranged FBI agent has just fired handgun rounds in the Fish and Game lobby!"

"_Okay, I'm sending the SWAT team there now."_ After that Robert hung up.

*BANG*BANG*

_Meanwhile…_

As Robert hung up the phone he quickly pressed several buttons and waited, a second later Gloria said, _"Hello Chief Jackson, how can I help you?"_

"I need you to dispatch the SWAT team to the Fish and Game building now. No time to explain." Robert almost yelled.

"_Yes sir."_ With that Gloria ended the call.

Gloria's POV

'_This doesn't sound good.'_ I thought as I waited for the SWAT team leader to pick up the phone.

"_SWAT team leader Mason Pine."_ Mason said.

"Mason, I need you to take you team to the Fish and Game immediately, Chief's orders." I said.

"_Yes maim."_

After he said that he hung up.

Mason's POV

"Alright boys, suit up and get in the truck, Chief's orders." I said as I walked into the training room.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled.

Ten minutes later we were in the SWAT truck and in route to the Fish and Game building at high speed.

_Meanwhile…_

Nobody's POV

*BANG*BANG*

Was the sound that was heard for the fourth time in the F&G first floor lobby.

"WERES MY TRUCK?!" Joseph demanded for the fourth time.

"I SAID PUT THE GUN DOWN JOSEPH! NOW!" Jack yelled.

"NOT UNTIL I GET MY SUV!"

"PUT IT DOWN OR YOU WILL NOT GET YOUR CHEVY!"

*BANG*BANG*

'_How many shots has he fired? Seven? No Nine. He should only have 11 left. Darn. That's too many.'_ Jeremiah thought.

_Ten seconds later…_

"POLICE FREEZE!" Mason yelled as he and his team came though the sliding door holding their large guns up, and Joseph turned around and fired two more rounds off.

*BANG*BANG*

*CRASH* Was the sound as the glass in the sliding doors shattered.

'_Nine rounds left.'_ Jeremiah thought

*BANG* "AHHHH!" Joseph screamed as he was shot in the leg by one of the SWAT officers. Jeremiah quickly ran to Joseph and grabbed his gun.

"Joseph First, you are under arrest for endangering civilians, and firing a handgun off in a public area." Jeremiah said as he handcuffed him.

"You can't arrest me, I'm with the Government!" Joseph yelled.

"I can and I will." Jeremiah stated as he walk the limping FBI agent to the SWAT team.

"I'll take it from here." Mason said as he walked him out the front doors and to a waiting SUV. While walking Mason stated, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law."

_Later..._

Paul Reynolds was sitting on his couch flipping though channels on his TV when he came across he news, and he stopped, _Hey, that's the Fish and Game building.'_ He thought.

The news lady was standing in front of the F&G building that had police tape in front of the building that said, _POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS_ on it, there were several police cars parked out front.

She was saying, _"A shooting broke out here at the Fish and Game building. The shooting started when an FBI agent by the name of Joseph First, freaked out after being told that his, black Chevy Suburban was towed after he parked it in _

_a Fire Zone. Eye witness Jerry Griffin, the GM of the building, said that the agent ran out of the second floor lab like a mad man, and ran down the hall, down the stairs, and into the lobby. Another eye witness, Brandon Jefferson, the front desk clerk of the lobby, said that the federal officer ran up to him, and demanded for his SUV. After Brandon said he didn't know were it was, Joseph then pulled out his gun and pointed it at him demanding for his truck for it again. Soon ten building security officers came to help him. After they called for backup six more officers and five FBI Agents came from upstairs and FBI agent Jeremiah Price demanded for Joseph to drop his gun. Joseph in turn fired off several rounds from his handgun. The FLPD SWAT team was called and they ended it by shooting Joseph in the leg after he shot two rounds at them. In total 12 rounds were fired, 11 by FBI agent Joseph First, and one by SWAT officer Jason Reynolds. Thankfully, nobody but Joseph First was injured. I'm Casey Rice, back to you Crag."_

After Casey finished, Paul left for the F&G building.

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright Joseph, what the heck was that back there? Huh?" Jeremiah asked.

"What happened were?" Joseph inquired stupidly.

"I'm not kidding here. You are in a lot of trouble here."

"What kind of trouble?"

"$70 fine for parking your car in a fire zone.

"Is that it?"

"Nope. You also lose your job, you SUV, and you will be sentenced to two years in jail."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can and I will."

Jeremiah then pushed a button and two men came in started to escort Joseph First who started thrashing, out of the room, as he left he yelled, "This is not the last you'll hear of me! I'll be back!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, hey Paul!" Jason Reynolds called as he saw Paul, his brother, walk into the lounge.

"Hey Jason. How you doing?" Paul inquired.

"Besides getting shot at, I'm doing great!" Jason joked.

"That's good."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I saw the news today, so I thought I come see who you were doing."

"I'm doing well, and I wasn't shot by the manic. The glass behind me was though."

"Good for you, but bad for the glass."

"Yep."

…

"So Paul, how have you been?"

"Been great, the past couple of days have been interesting for me since I found that eye ball." Paul replied.

"Wait, eye ball?!"

"Yes, you heard me right, an eye ball. I found it on the beach a couple of a days ago, who would a known it would cause all this trouble."

"Hey, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Find some more interesting stuff will ya? This eye ball thing has been the most fun I've had in weeks." Jason said with a grin.

Okay, I will." Paul replied while grinning as well.

"So, who have you met since you found the eye ball?"

"Let see… There was the desk clerk of FLPD Brad, Chief Robert Jackson, Jerry Griffin at the Fish and Game building; Frank was there too, I meet a fake FBI agent Ray Roaster, Robert's brother, Steve Jackson who works with the Coast Guard was there too. I also meet Ryan who works with the Coast Guard too. That's it I think."

"You meet like seven people or so."

"Yep."

…

"Okay, well I'm going to go see how much damage was done by that Joseph First guy." Paul said as he got up.

"Okay, have fun. Bye."

"Bye." Paul said as he left the lounge. He got in his car and left for the F&G building.

_Meanwhile... At the F&G building..._

"What a mess." Jerry Griffin stated.

"And there's blood on the floor." Frank added.

"Gee, what happened in here? I had to step over glass to get in." Someone stated."

"Ah, Paul, how have you been?" Jerry asked. And I'm sorry for the mess, we had a shoot out." Jerry said.

"It's okay. And why is there blood on the floor?" Paul inquired.

"Joseph First, the insane FBI agent was shot in the leg and he was bleeding."

As they were talking someone called, "Boys, I have a confession to make." Jerry and Paul both turned to face the door to see Chief Robert Jackson walking in.

"And what's that?" Jerry inquired.

"It's about the eye ball."


	9. Chapter 9

Paul Reynolds, Jerry Griffin, and Robert Jackson were in Jerry's office sitting in chairs, waiting for Robert to tell them what he had to say.

"The eye ball is not real; it is made of a very life like gel. I had it made to see how the public would react." Robert stated.

"It's fake? But it was bleeding slightly when I found it." Paul said surprised.

"There was a bag of red dye inside it."

"Frank would like to hear about this, let me call him." Jerry said as he picked up the phone.

_Meanwhile..._

Frank was sitting in the lab looking, once again, at the eye ball when the phone rang, "Hello?" he asked.

_"Hey Frank come on up to my office_." Jerry said.

"Okay, why?"

_"You will be in for a surprise."_

"Alright I will be up in two minutes." Frank said as he hung up the phone and walked out of the lab. _'I wonder what he means by surprise.'_

_20 minutes later..._

Frank came panting into Jerry's office. "Used the stairs again did you?" Jerry asked with a smirk.

"Shut-up." Frank panted out of breath.

"Oh, and by the way, the eye ball, it's a fake."

"W-what?! How do you know?!"

"Chief Jackson told me."

"Huh?"

After Robert explained Frank Asked, "Wow, if it was fake, than why was the FBI involved?"

"That I don't know the answer to. Also, I didn't intend for there to be a shootout at all, I'm sorry for the damage and if anybody got hurt, I will pay for it out of my wallet, not the police's." Robert said.

"Oh, okay." Both Frank and Jerry said at the same time.

_A minute later..._

"Okay, I've got the price for you; it's $500.00 to fix the front doors and windows." Jerry stated after calling someone.

"...five hundred dollars...Fish and Game..." Robert mumbled as he as writing a check.

...

"Here you go." Robert said.

"Thanks." Jerry replied.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the FBI and try to tell them that the eye ball is a fake."

"Uh, okay, good luck." Jerry called as Robert left. After he closed the door Jerry stated, "Well, that was interesting."

"Yes, yes it was." Paul agreed.

…

"Hey Frank." Paul called.

"Yes?" Frank inquired.

"Can I have the eye ball?"

"Why?"

"Wanted to put it on my window sill to stare at people for Halloween next week."

"Oh, sure. I'll give it to you before you leave."

"Thanks."

_Later…_

"Well, see you later, thanks for the eye ball."

"No problem."

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh, hello Chief Jackson." A man behind a desk on the first floor of the FBI building greeted.

"Hello, I need to speak with your boss." Robert stated.

"I'm sorry but he is busy with someone else."

"Okay how long will it be till he is done?"

"Don't know, ten, 15, 20 minutes maybe."

"Okay, I'll wait."

_One and a half, hours later…_

"Mr. Jackson? Mr. Jackson?" A man asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Robert's face.

"Huh? Oh! Who are you? And how long was I sleeping?" Robert inquired with a yawn while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm Jeff Garfield, the head of the FBI, and you were a sleep an hour I think."

"Oh, hello Mr. Garfield."

"What do you need from me Mr. Jackson?" Jeff asked as he and Robert walk to the elevator.

"Have you heard about the eye ball?"

"Ah yes, it gave me the perfect excuse to fire the mentally unstable Joseph First."

"Why couldn't you fire him?"

"Didn't have enough evidence against him."

"Really?"

"Yes. He covered up his tracks every time."

"Interesting. Well the reason I wanted to talk to about the eye ball was because it was a fake."

"A fake?"

"Yes. I had it made to see how the public would react."

"It sure caused chaos, and not to mention that there was property damage to the Fish and Game."

Robert sighed, "I know, I've already paid with my money for the damage."

"Well, thanks for helping me put Joseph in jail."

"No problem."

"Well, you kinda need to go; I have an appointment in five minutes."

"Okay, bye." Robert said as he walked out of the office, _'Now, how do I get out of here?'_

_Meanwhile, outside the Fort Lauderdale jail…_

"Told them they couldn't hold me in there." Joseph First said as he crawled though some bushes. _'Now, where is the Chief of police? He will do perfectly for my plans.'_ Joseph thought as he quietly walked to the police station.

_Meanwhile…_

'_Well I finally got out of that building. 9:00PM? Should go back to the station and clock out for the day.'_ Robert thought as he got into his police car and left. 20 minutes later he arrived at the parking lot and got out. But just as he was about to open the wooden doors he was hit in the head with a rock, the last thing he saw before he blackout was Joseph looming over him with a smirk on his face.

'_Get the Chief of police, check. Now for the next part of my plan.'_ Joseph thought as he picked up Robert and carried him to Robert's police car. _'He's heavier than I thought. But once I'm done with him he won't.'_

_To be continued…_


End file.
